


Thea Queen imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Thea Queen imagines from my tumblrs





	Thea Queen imagines

No one knew that you and Thea had started dating, mostly because Oliver would be beyond pissed.

Oliver didn’t think anyone was good enough for his little sister let alone a trained assassin like yourself that he didn’t trust.

You and Thea had begun a bi-weekly sparring regime every Monday and Thursday which none of your friends batted an eye at.

This regime came about because no one had ever been able to beat you in a fight, not even Oliver, which Thea was determined to change.

You had been sparring for over an hour when she threw a fist at your head which you easily dodged.

Throwing a counter punch Thea blocked it then placed one hand under your arm and the other on the back of your neck, effectively flipping you over her shoulder and onto your back.

“Holy shit. I won,” Thea cheered.

“Only took three months but you did it,” you laughed proudly from the ground.

Thea clapped her hands, doing a little dance at her victory.

With her defenses down you took the opportunity and swide swiped her from the floor.

She fell onto her back and you quickly climbed on top of her, pinning her down to the mat.

“You got a little too confident there Thea, you let your guard down,” you said breathing heavily above her.

“It’s not so bad, maybe I like having you on top of me,” she said biting her lip.

You looked into Thea’s eyes, she nodded her consent and you leaned in to kiss her deeply.

She wrapped her arms around your neck, slipping her tongue into your mouth.

Grabbing the collar of your shirt she tugged it over your head before rolling you two over.

Now she was straddling your waist, her hands on your chest as you looked up at her.

“You sure want to do this here? What if someone walks in,” you sighed.

“Everyone’s gone home for the night,” Thea said subtley rocking her hips.

She smirked feeling your cock get hard in your shorts.

You ran your hands up from her hips under her tank top, pulling it along with her sports bra off of her.

As you palmed her breats Thea shrugged your basketball shorts down enough to let your now erect cock spring free.

Pulling her own spandex shorts to the side she slid down onto your cock, groaning as she adjusted to you inside her.

“Thea,” you moaned.

She began bouncing in your lap, returning her hands to your chest for stability.

“Oh fuck,” she moaned throwing her head back.

You held onto her hips, keeping her steady as she gently continued with her bounces.

The two of you stayed like that, getting lost in each other and the moans escaping your lips.

Thea’s eyes screwed shut as she was getting closer to her release.

You moved one of your hands to her clit, rubbing soft circles with your fingertips.

“Just like that, oh god just like that,” she moaned loudly.

Thea tightened around your cock, her body stilling so you rocked your hips upwards to work her through her orgasm.

When the last of the aftershocks hit her she slipped off you, your cock sliding out of her.

She gripped your cock firmly, slowly stroking until you came.

Before either of you could say anything a squeak came from the doorway.

Turning you saw a bright red faced Felicity with her hands over her eyes.

“Felicity! What are you doing here!” Thea questioned as she desperately looked around for her tank top.

“I uh left my laptop here and heard what I thought was you guys still training so thought i’d say goodnight,” Felicity rambled, peaking through her fingers to see you and Thea were dressed again and removed her hands from covering her face.

“Please don’t tell Oliver,” Thea blurted.

“I won’t I won’t,” Felicty nodded, “are you guys like… together or was this like a… hook up?”

“We’ve been dating for a few months now,” you said awkwardly.

“And you haven’t told any of us?”

“Come on Felicty, you know how Oliver would react,” Thea stated.

“Yeah he’s not exactly my biggest fan,” you added.

“You’re right,” Felicity agreed, “but you should probably tell him soon before he walks in on you guys.”

“That would be the worst way for him to find out,” Thea chuckled, “but I promise we will tell him soon.”


End file.
